Famous Characters
Famous Characters are non-playable characters that fit into the Club Penguin storyline and missions. Meetable famous characters give out a free background at parties. List of Mascots Permanent Non-Permanent Semi-Famous Penguins Penguins that are part of the storyline but not appear as an avatar around Club Penguin but some can be seen in games or pictures, etc.: *Bambadee *Jet Pack Guy *Dancing Penguin *Rory *Dot *Hydro Hopper Penguin *Pizza Chef *Jet Pack Surfer *Sport Shop Assistant *DJ Player *101 Days of Fun Characters *Coffee Shop Barista *Gift Shop Owner *Gift Shop Manager *Joe *Blazer X. *X-Treme Penguin *DJ Maxx *Tommy *Tourdude Moderators Many penguins consider Moderators and their test accounts famous: Other Famous Penguins Book Penguins These penguins appear only in books, almost like Semi-Famous Penguins: *Smulley *RodgerRodger *Bambadee *Ghosts *Scrooge *Suneroo *DanielD Elite Agents (Penguins) The agents that you see in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge *Dot *PH the Puffle Handler *Jet Pack Guy *Rookie *Gary the Gadget Guy *Dancing Penguin (DS) Elite Puffles *Flare *Flit *Blast *Bouncer *Loop *Pop *Chirp *Chill *Lucky Famous Creatures (excluding Penguins) *Yarr *Lolz *Pete *Keeper of the Boiler Room *Keeper of the Stage *Great Puffle Circus Ringmaster *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Klepto *Destructo *Ed McCool *Flare *Puffle Rescue's Bat in Level 7 *Fluffy the Puffle *Webnark *Glabook *Dubstep *Darwin *Black Rescue Puffle *Olaf *Sasquatch *Kermit the Frog Evil Characters *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Test Bots **Snow Bot **Jet Bot **Wheel Bot *Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 *Loki *Venom *The Lizard *The Mandarin *Ye Knight's Quest 2 Robot Dragon *Ye Knights Quest 3 Hydra Bot *Scorn the Dragon King *Destructobot *Robot Villains *Squidzoid *Melmonst *Klepto *Tusk *Scrap *Tank *Sly *Constantine *Shellbeard *Hans *Skip Guest *Rocky at Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam *CeCe at Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam *Brady at Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam *McKenzie at Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam *Kermit the Frog at Muppets World Tour *Cole Plante at Music Jam 2014 *Zendaya at Music Jam 2014 *Sabrina Carpenter at Music Jam 2014 *Violetta at Music Jam 2014 *Elsa at Frozen Party Trivia *Famous penguins other than the Penguin Band, who dance regularly, dance slightly faster than other penguins. *After the 2011 Buddy List update, while trying to add a famous penguin to your buddy list, a message will pop, saying you have to meet them, in order to add them as friends. *Famous penguins can use special dances while wearing clothing, like the Penguin Band can play instruments even though they are wearing clothes. *In 2013 Aunt Arctic, Rockhopper, Sensei, and Cadence got new outfits. **Before that, PH, Rookie, and the Penguin Band got their own makeovers. *If you have a mascot as a friend, you can earn the latest background they give out on the Buddy List without meeting them. *On April 25, 2013, Rocky and CeCe's in-game sprites and player cards have been completely removed from Club Penguin files, meaning they will not come back at any time. *Many people think that the mascots are bots but they are not. They are controlled by real people. Gallery Famous Characters Rockhopper new look with Yarr.png|Rockhopper Gary_38.png|Gary the Gadget Guy Aunt arctic 2013.png|Aunt Arctic Sprite 80 0.png|Sensei Cadence2013.png|Cadence Rookiefair2014.png|Rookie 747546008.png|Puffle Handler Franky2013.PNG|Franky PeteyK2013.PNG|Petey K GBilly2013.PNG|G Billy StompinBob2013.PNG|Stompin' Bob 20131125185447!Herbert 3.png|Herbert P. Bear ForestCreature.png|Sasquatch Rocky2.png|Rocky CeCe playercard position.png|CeCe Brady_2.png|Brady Mack_2.png|McKenzie Kermit.png|Kermit the Frog Famous Characters (In-game) Nuevo RJ.png|Rockhopper's in-game sprite. Gary In-Game.png|Gary the Gadget Guy's in-game sprite. AA Hollywood.png|Aunt Arctic's in-game sprite. CadenceTBMS.png|Cadence's in-game sprite. Rookie ingame.png|Rookie's in-game sprite. Penguin Band (2012) - Copy.png|Franky's in-game sprite. Petey K ingame.PNG|Petey K's in-game sprite. Penguin Band (2011) - Copy.png|G Billy's in-game sprite. Stompinbobavatar.png|Stompin' Bob's in-game sprite. Sensei-Ingame2013.PNG|Sensei's in-game sprite. PH in game 2013.svg|Puffle Handler's in-game sprite. Clothing_Sprites_4752.png|Herbert P. Bear's in-game sprite. Creaturesprite.png|Sasquatch's in-game sprite. Rocky sprite ingame.PNG|Rocky's in-game sprite. CeCe ingame.PNG|CeCe's in-game sprite. Bradyingamesprite.png|Brady's in-game sprite. Mackingamesprite.png|McKenzie's in-game sprite. Kermit_in_game.svg|Kermit the Frog's in-game sprite. Famous Characters (Player Cards) Rockhopper-player-card-club.png|Rockhopper's oldest Player Card. Rockhopper1.6.PNG|Rockhopper's old Player Card. Rhtransparentbgplayer.png|Rockhopper's new Player Card. Rockhopper Playercard (Fruit).png|Rockhopper's Aug. 2012 Player Card. Screen shot 2012-12-22 at 2.06.51 PM.png|Rockhopper's Dec. 2012 Player Card. Screenshot 3.jpg|Rockhopper's Dec. 2013 Player Card. Gary card new.png|Gary's old Player Card. Gary1.2.1.1.2.34..PNG|Gary's Halloween Player Card. Garys new playercard.png|Gary's Oct. 2012 Player Card. Gary playercard 2013.png|Gary's Jan. 2013 Player Card. Gary'sPlayerCardHollywoodParty2013.png|Gary's Feb. 2013 Player Card. Gary Medieval 2013 Playercard.png|Gary's Sept. 2013 Player Card. File:Senseiplayercard.png|Sensei's old Player Card. Sensei's 2013 playercard.png|Sensei's new Player Card. Fire sensei card.png|Sensei's fire Player Card. WaterNinjaSensei.PNG|Sensei's water Player Card. File:Aunt Arctic_Playercard.png|Aunt Arctic's old Player Card. Aunt arctic 2013 playercard.png|Aunt Arctic's new Player Card. File:Cadence_Playercard_New_(Boombox).png|Cadence's old Player Card. CadenceTBMPC.png|Cadence's new Player Card. Rookie's Player Card.png|Rookie's old Player Card. Rookie fair.png|Rookie's new Player Card. RookieHalloweenPlayerCard.png|Rookie's Oct. 2013 Player Card. File:Franky card.png|Franky's oldest Player Card. Franky_Playercard.png|Franky's old Player Card. File:Petey k card.png|Petey K's oldest Player Card. Petey K_Playercard_New.png|Petey K's old Player Card. File:G billy card.png|G Billy's oldest Player Card. G Billy_Playercard_New.png|G Billy's oldPlayer Card. File:Stompin bob card.png|Stompin' Bob's oldest Player Card. Stompin Bob_Playercard_New.png|Stompin' Bob's old Player Card. PH's Player Card.png|Puffle Handler's old Player Card. File:Puffle_Handler_Playercard_(New).png|Puffle Handler's new Player Card. HERBERT_PLAYERCARD.png|Herbert P. Bear's Player Card. Darth_Herbert_Player_Card.png|Herbert P. Bear's July 2013 Player Card. Herbert Operation Puffle Playercard.png|Herbert P. Bear's Nov. 2013 Player Card. Screen_Shot_2014-08-09_at_11.56.50_AM.png|Sasquatch's Player Card. Rocky Playercard New.png|Rocky's Player Card. CeCe Playercard New.png|CeCe's Player Card. Brady_playercard.png|Brady's Player Card. Mack_playercard.png|McKenzie's Player Card. Kermitpc.png|Kermit the Frog's Player Card. Wi067pX.png|Gary 3000's Player Card. Semi-Famous Characters Movie Clip 11 0.png|Jet Pack Guy Dot3.png|Dot Hot Sauce Director.png|The Director of the EPF Gary3000PenguinPose.png|Gary 3000 Bambadee88.png|Bambadee News 356 support story costruction worker.png|Rory Dancing Penguin (1).png|Dancing Penguin Hydro hopper penguin mission 10.png|Hydro Hopper Driver Manager.png|Gift Shop Manager Chef.png|Pizza Chef OOTCS.png|Coffee Shop Barista Bernie.png|Bernie CPEPF SS Assistant.png|Sport Shop Assistant CPEPF DJ Player.png|The DJ Penguin 101days 1.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters 101days 2.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters 101days 3.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters 101days 4.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters TourdudewithPuffle.png|Tourdude Joe High quality.jpg|Joe Cole-PlanteMusic.png|Cole Plante Aqua-Penguin127.png|Zendaya Sabrina Carpenter.png|Sabrina Carpenter Violetta2.png|Violetta Moderators Screenshot 1724.png|Lane Merrifield Heatherly.png|Chris Heatherly Screenshot 1715.png|Lance Priebe Screenhog Chris Hendricks.png|Chris Hendricks Happy77real.jpg|Holly Hildebrandt Davara.jpg|Dave Krysko Gizmo nathan.jpg|Nathan Sawatzky 20b3b193f019089dab395650211eaa85.png|Chris Gliddon Johnny (Businesmoose).png|Johnny Jansen Charity_Gerbrandt.png|Charity Gerbrandt lauren_in_real_life.png|Lauren TroyMack2013.png|Troy Mack Stackoverflo.png|Chris LilacRen.png|Stephanie MeggRealLife.png|Bobbi Jean Rieger Famous Signatures File:Rockhopper sig.png|Rockhopper's signature. File:Gary sig.png|Gary the Gadget Guy's signature. File:Arctic sig.png|Aunt Arctic's signature. File:Sensei sig new.png|Sensei's signature. File:Cadence sig.png|Cadence's signature. Rookie_sig.png|Rookie's signature. File:Phsignature.png|Puffle Handler's signature. Franky New Signature.png|Franky's new signature. File:Franky sig.png|Franky's old signature. Petey K New Signature.png|Petey K's new signature. File:Petey k sig.png|Petey K's old signature. G Billy New Signature.png|G Billy's new signature. File:G billy sig.png|G Billy's old Signature. Stompin' Bob New Signature.png|Stompin' Bob's new signature. File:Stompin' bob sig.png|Stompin' Bob's old signature. Herbert Signature 2012.png|Herbert P. Bear's signature RockySig.png|Rocky's Signature. CeCe's signature.PNG|CeCe's signature. Dot_Signature.png|Dot's signature. Bradys Autograph 2013.png|Brady's signature. Macksig.png|McKenzie's signature. Kermit Signature.png|Kermit the Frog's signature. Constantine Signature.png|Constantine's signature. Dpsig.png|Dancing Penguin's signature. The_Club_Penguin_team.gif|The Club Penguin Team's Signatures Yearbook Biography DotDirector.png|Director in the Yearbook 2011-2012. 123kitten1dotinyearbook.png|Dot in the Yearbook 2011-2012. See also *Buddy List *List of Mascots *Mascots (disambiguation) *Portal:Mascots *List of Characters in Club Penguin Category:Lists Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Types of Penguins Category:Characters Category:Meetable Character Category:Mascots